A need exists for a system that can identify a target risk reduction requirements versus achieved results from safety integrity level (SIL) calculations for a facility having a risk assessment and an associated layer of protective analysis (LOPA).
A further need exists for a system that compares test intervals assumed in safety integrity level (SIL) calculations to actual test completions being recorded.
Another need exists for a system which can compare device failure rates assumed in safety integrity level (SIL) calculations versus actual failure rates recorded.
A need exists for a system that provides a downtime estimate for repair on devices, software, or processes, or even an entire facility in safety integrity level (SIL) calculations and compares that downtime estimate to actual availability with actual time in a bypass situation.
A need exists for a system that identifies demand sources and causes named in at least a layer of protective analysis (LOPA), and compare the identified demand sources to actual demands as recorded.
A need exists for a system that identifies safety instrumented system (SIS) lifecycle phases required for projects versus phases of completed projects on a real time dashboard for multiuser viewing.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.